


One Shots Surprise

by Huffle_Tuffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cannibalism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, discord friends, smores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Tuffle/pseuds/Huffle_Tuffle
Summary: Kakashi: Road TripTobi: hurt/comfortKisa: Fake DateSmores: SmoresNeji: cannibalismGaara: Angst/cuddlesKushina: ScreamingPain: Sleep





	1. Chapter 1

Road tripping was supposed to be fun. It was a time to take time for yourself to be able to go places you haven’t been or had been, meet new or old people. Taking time off from being ANBU was supposed to help. 

Sitting in his room alone in the standard apartments assigned to ABNU black ops, the teenager had no idea what to do with this time off. It had been given to him or demanded of him because of the one person, Maito Gai had been demanding that the fourth Hokage give him time off. 

Now pissed off at his… friend? Well, now that Kakashi had time to think the only one that really was his friend was Gai. No one else he could call that. It was his fault. That the shinobi would admit. Pushing others away was something he often did. 

Still, a road trip?H ell, most shinobi didn’t even own cars! What was the point? They traveled everywhere by foot. Still, it had been an order. Getting up Kakashi walked slowly to the middle of his room stopping. 

Looking around the shinobi looked at the mirror. Well, he couldn’t go like this. Going to the clothes of old clothes he had cleared out from his Dad’s house, well, it was his now but Kakashi never stayed there and set the boxes down. 

Dusting of the boxes he opened them searching through them for something to ware. Pulling out gray sweatpants he set them aside, a white shirt with a small pocket on it. Shuffling through another box he pulled out a long green coat. Going through the pockets he found a purple scarf. Shaking Them out he set them aside. 

“I guess these will do.” Getting up Kakashi stuffed the clothes he had just found into wash bad along with underwear, socks and few other things. Walking out of the apartment he went to wash them in the washroom in the basement. Once they washing Kakashi sat down pulling out his book. “...Hm…”

\--

Returning to the apartment Kakashi set the bag down. Looking around he sighed again feeling like suddenly weight was put on his shoulders. There was no mission, no meetings, no standby with ANBU, no challenges, nothing. 

Plopping down Kakashi sighed. Going out in different clothes wasn’t going to cut it. Sitting there for a hours until the sun when down Kakashi stood up leaving the apartment to go to some shops. He stopped at one that sold wigs. Curiously looking them over when he found alight brown one. Chestnut was what the sales person had said as he handed over the moment. 

Leaving Kakashi looked at the bag in his hand. Why had he bought this? He had no use for it at all. Going around for a while more he stopped at one of the places that sold kits for shinobis who went undercover. Roaming around almost like he was in a daze Kakashi picked various things from shelves putting them into a handbasket. Soon something took over picking things here and there until the basket was full. 

Paying as a blur. Getting home seemed to be a mystery even if he had crawled through his bedroom window instead of the door. Setting the items down he looked them over. Shaking his had once he was able to think clearly Kakashi scooped everything into a box shoving it under the bed. 

\--

A knock came two days later. It was far off to the ears. When it became louder Kakashi pushed himself up on the bed blinking. Sleep hadn’t come to him. No, the depression that he had barely been keeping at bay had finally caught up with him. INstead of leaving on a road trip he had locked himself away. 

“Kakashi,” A voice called. It took a moment to place it as the forth Hokage’s voice. “Kakashi, what are you doing? I gave you a week to go on a trip. Why are you still here?” 

Why? Why was he still here? “I’m tired, I think I’m just going to sleep.”

“You need to do something to help yourself,” Minato sighed before shaking his head. “If you’re sure… I guess you can spend it here.”

“Hm…” Rolling over Kakashi closed his eyes trying to go back to ignore the world when he heard something. Flipping over he frowned a bit. “What did you say?” 

“I said I’d wish you’d stop being dramatic,” 

In shock, Kakashi could only watch the blonde leave. Being dramatic? Being dramatic?! Grinding his teeth he got up starting to pace around the room. How the hell was he being dramatic?! 

Being too angry was not helping as Kakashi continued to peace back and forth, hands on his head as he started to remember Obito, Rin, his dad. All of them dead Even those in ANBU he managed to get make died out in the field. 

Panic started to set in as Kakashi’s lungs felt like they couldn’t gt air in. Breathing hard he whimpered sitting back on his heels rocking back and forth holding his head nails digging into his skull trying to banish the faces, the voices of the dead. 

Letting out a sudden scream not being able to take it the mismatched eyes rolled back into his head as Kakashi threatening to pass out when he righted himself. Something took over almost as if he was in another body he jumped up running back to the closet door. OPening it he grabbed the bag of Lundy had done a few days ago. Rushing to the room, nothing like the sealth he should have he tossed it onto the bed falling onto his knees reaching under the bed finding the bag yanking it out. 

Pulling the things, the clothes the bag up to a wall mirror Kakashi sat down opening them. It was a blur of movements, the wig being taken out at some point. Fixed over the normal silver hair. Movements, the makeup kit from the shop, movements made no sense as someone else seemed to be in change now. 

Getting up Kakashi striped of all these clothes grabbing at the bag. Dumping out the clean clothes, even if slightly wrinkles he dressed quickly. Struggling with the buttons for a second he got them on. 

Picking up the scarf he put it around his neck before grabbing a shoulder bag. Going to the window he leaped out of it landing easily the five stories below before taking off. 

\--

“Sir? Sir? I asked what is your name was for your room?” 

Blinking the other looked out at the person at the hotel desk. Smiling he tilted his head a bit. “It’s Sukea.” 

“Alright Sukea, here is your room key.” 

“Thank you,” Taking it Sukea bowed a little before standing back up with a smile. “Do you know where I can find a camera shop?” 

“Yes, there’s one in the shopping market right across from this Hotel.” The man raised eyebrow curiously. “Forget your camera at home?”

“Yes. I’m going to take photos on my road trip,” Laughing a bit Sukea nodded. “I have five days before my friend comes back.” 

“You’re friend huh? Are they one vacation too?” 

“Mm, yes. Mostly their sleeping,” Nodded Sukea gave a small bow again. “Thank you very much. I’ll be on my way now.”

Walking out of the hotel Sukea headed down to the shops looking around until he found the right place that sold cameras. Going to the shop he found once that looked nice, had great fucus, sharpness, the high depth was wonderful. Buying it Sukea walked out of the shop looking right and left with a happy sigh before lifting the camera snapping a picture of the people walking by. 

“This is going to be a fun road trip.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” Obito called walking around. After he had died he had spent some time with Rin in heaven, which seemed like a spa honestly. Then she had said she had to go. Something about it being her time. What did that mean? Walking around among all the people in the place Obito sighed. “Hello..?” 

It’s rather lonely here. His parents had moved on, which still Obito didn’t know what that meant. He had wanted to meet them. A long time ago he had asked his grandma about them, who they were, what they did, normal kid stuff at the time. 

Now that he was here among all the people, spirits that walked around in robes, slippers and sometimes they held photos of loved ones. The large building structure seemed to go on forever. Walking over to the rooms they had, one for each family. As he walked by them he could see families in there waiting for loved ones, a few were empty waiting for new arrivals others were packed. 

Walking along the room Obito got to the one for the Uchihas. No surprise it was empty. After all he was the only one currently who was dead. The only one left alive was Sasuke but, yeah he didn’t really want that jerk here. 

Walking in Obito sighed looking around. The rooms seemed to shrink or grow depending on how many family members there were. In this room it was a large sitting room. A kotetsu table that was warm, futons to lay on, they even had a large tv where you could check on family. Again he rather not check on Sasuke. 

Going over couch there he plopped down, sighing Obito looked up at the ceiling. Clouds moved around on the ceiling. Smiling, he watched them for a minute. Sitting back up looking around sadly. 

It was lonely in here. 

\--

Another thing Obito found out was that you could eat in the afterlife. You were never hungry or ever thirsty but you could order whatever you wanted. If you wanted to try food from all over the world? Sure, wanted to eat something you couldn’t afford when you were alive? Oh yeah! 

Still sitting at a table all by yourself was depressing. Eating the last of his rice bowl he paused. For a long moment he wasn’t sure what was happening until it happened again. Blinking he stood up looking around. 

“Uchiha, Obito!” Called a worker as he walked around with a clipboard looking around before he stopped the twelve year old boy. “Ah, there you are! Come on, it’s nearly time!” 

“T-time for what?!” Obito asked standing up before he gasped. “Is it time to move on?” 

“Almost. It’s time to take you to the next building,” The worker smiled holding out his hand for the boy to take. “You’ll be re-aged.” 

“Again? I’m already twelve again.” Obito pointed out as he carefully pushed the hand away not wanting to take it. “How come we keep getting younger?” 

“I’m not allowed to say,” Walking along they went to a wall. A door appeared out of nowhere the two glass doors sliding open to a new place. “This way please.”

“Wow, what is this?” Obito walked it feeling something wash over him. A cool rush that felt like water washing over him Eyes closing he shook himself as it settled. Opening his eyes he blinked. “What was that about? Ah! My voice!” 

“Yes, it’s a bit of adjustment,” The worker continued on his way. “How do you feel?” 

“Like a grown man stuck in a five year old body!” Stomping his foot, which might not have been the best idea in his current version of himself. “Undo this!” 

“Can’t. You’re scheduled to be reborn. Now, you’re assigned a roommate whom you’ll live with until you’re ready to go. Let’s see where is your roommate?” 

A roommate? Well, it was better than being alone! Following the worker around the place, this looked more like high end apartments now. Maybe like penthouses! It was way bigger than the last place. 

“Ah, here it is.” 

“Room 1411?” Going up to it, Obito opened the door. “This is it?” 

“Enjoy your stay.” 

Walking in Obito closed the door looking around mouth hanging open in awe. “Wow…”

The open floor place had fancy looking kitchen with an island table. Everything looked like it was out of   
he had once seen. Even opening it it was filled with all kinds of food, some cut up in bags, marinating. 

“Oohh! Cool! I wonder what they’re making!” Obito learned in looking up. He frowned at not being able to see the top shelf. “I forgot how hard it was to see when you’re short… Wait, if I have a roommate… who are they? HEllO!”

Closing the fridge door Obito walked around cupping his hands over his mouth calling out for whoever his roommate was. Walking along he found two doors. One had his name on it. Pushing it opened he smiled widely at the room inside. It was perfect! His dream bedroom! The one he wanted as a kid! 

“Wow, this so cool!” Walking around, he explored finding each items he had longer for as a child. He saw civilians on tv having this sorts things for their kids, but being born into a Shinobi world if you had an ounce of talent, you went to the academy. No questions asked, no bargaining. Running to the bed he kicked the slippers off, jumping on the bed. “So cool! It even bounces super high!” 

Laughing Obito jumped on it a bit more before plopping on the bed and sighing. Looking up he paused before gasping happily. On the ceiling there were stars. It looked like the night sky with shooting stars flying across the whole ceiling. 

Getting up Obito looked around the room at everything with a smile. Throwing himself back down he sighed watching the stars dancing. Soon he felt sleepy. Eyes closing softly he let himself be taken off to dreamland. 

\--

The smell of amazing food was what woke Obito from his sleep. Slowly with heavy eyes the young boy blinked slowly sitting up confused on where he was. Looking around he remembered it was his room. 

Which meant that whoever was cooking…!

Gasping Obito jumped off the bed forgetting his slippers as he ran out the door. Going to the kitchen he could hear the sound of a pan being moved on the fire like someone was flipping something. Going around the Island table he paused seeing someone there. He wasn’t sure who it was or how they got there. 

“Uh, hi there!” Obito called feeling suddenly nervous. Whoever it was, they had a teeanger’s body. They must have died old. “I’m Obito! We’re roommates!”

The person cooking at the stove stopped their movements before looking over their shoulder. the person was someone that Obito hadn't recognized at all. in fact he hadn't seen this woman around the whole facility at all nor had he even had a memory of where she had come from.

“Well you are.” she said, “I should continue to cook the food,” flipping some meat on another pan and downing a knob so it was on low. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up kid the food's almost ready I also made some dango for dessert.” 

It was a strange way she talked it was almost like she had known Obito. She even smiled at him as if he had been an old friend from a past life. Well that was probably what it was. After all everyone who died came to this place, so he might have met her before. Was she an old friend of the family? Maybe someone he met on a mission? In either case it was hard to distinguish where this person had been before and how he knew her.

“You're thinking too much. I can see it on your face, Obito.” The woman said. “Come over here so I can see you. I haven't seen you since you were only 3 years old.”

“Three years old? What do you mean you haven't seen me since I was three?” Drowning over to walk over to get a better look at this person. she couldn’t have been more than nineteen years old. then again he never was good with ages and who belonged to what age group unless they were super old. “ do we know each other?”

“You knew me once. do you remember your grandmother?”

“Granny? Yes of course I remember her! She raised me! She was always there for me when I needed her and took care of me while I train for the Academy.” Frowning Obito looked at her for a long time before gasping. “Wait… you look like… Granny had a picture of when she was born… you look like… you like…her mom.”

“I am her mom.” She laughed a bit. “ You don't remember me because I died when you were three years old Obito. it was a long time ago. Don't worry your granny passed on all right and she's in a new life. happy.”

“So you're.... You're my great-grandmother? Wait a minute!” Running over to gave her a big hug. it hadn't even crossed his mind that the roommate might have been a family member. “ I can sort of remember. you were in a wheelchair... You got a cold, and it turned into pneumonia. that was the first time I ever... When you died…”

 

“ It was the first time you've ever experienced death.” setting the fires on low the woman turned around to give Obito a proper hug. Unlike Hugs from friends, she leaned down to pick him up, holding him close to her as she gave him a tight hug. “ I'm so happy to see you! I never thought I would be able to meet you here in this place.”

Being alone for so long, Obito didn't move for a second before holding onto her tightly, little arms wrapping around her neck. For a brief moment he wondered if this is what it would have been like if he had had his mother with him when he was alive and when he was little. The connection of being family was a bond that he couldn't explain, that no one could explain. it was just a thread that connected them as family. Great-grandmother was here!

He wouldn't have to be alone anymore while he waited in this place! without wanting to steer search stream from Obito’s face. Family. finally there is some family that he could hold, to be with and it was something he secretly longed for.

\--

“So how long have you been here? Since you died?” Asked Obito as he sat on the counter handing her each food items that his great grandma. “What do I call you? I can’t call you Grandma, because I called Grandma that. Hm, let’s see maybe I should call you…?”

“What would you like to call me?” 

“Hmm,” Pursing his lips our Obito folded his arms rubbing his chin trying to think of what to call her. “I know! I’ll call you, Nana!” 

“Nana? Well if that's what you want to call me you can call me that.” She smiled scooping up the food and putting it in another pan to stir-fry it. taking the bottles at Obito hand her she mixed it all together shaking the pan until was all mixed “ I hope you're ready to try some home-cooked meals. It's been a while since I’ve had family so I hope you’re ready to eat a lot.”

“Yes! I always heard you were a great cook, Nana!” Hopping down Obito held out his hands as he watched her fill a plate up with food. It smelled amazing! A part of him remembered the last time he had eaten a meal with family. That being with Grandma right before he left on his last mission with team seven. “Thanks, Nana!”

“Alright, let’s eat.” 

“Yeah!” Going over to the kitchen table Obito set his food down.. Picking up his chopsticks he picked up a piece blowing it softly. Putting it in his mouth he chewed, groaning happily. “Nana, it tastes like Grandma’s.”

“I hope that’s a good thing, I did teach it to her,” Nana sat down taking a bit of her own food with a smile. “Eat it all if you want, I can always make more.” 

One bite, two bites, three bites and Obito fell silent with each bite of the meal. It was just like Grandma’s food. It made sense of course like Nana said she had taught her daughter how to cook…

Still it brought back days of when Obito would tell his grandma he was hungry, how she’d fix him up a simple, or fancy, plate or bowl of food. The care she took when seasoning it. She had died, when?, the small boy wasn’t sure. Maybe in the massacre, but he honestly hoped she had died peacefully in her bed. 

“Obito, what’s wrong?” Nana called reaching over to cup his cheek. “You’re crying.”

“Sorry, just some stuff from my past,” Rubbing his face quickly trying to get ride of the tears. “I don’t know why I haven’t thought about it in a while.” 

“Hm, it might be the memories now that you’re stuck in a five-year-old body.” 

“What’s up with that anyways? I still have all my memories, why am I back to being a little kid?” Obito asked as he took another bite of his food. “Can’t you just stay the same age before you're reborn?”

“I heard it’s easier. Plus you never remember your past life once you’re reborn.” 

“Huh. Wait, so, Nana what about me? Is this the first time I’m going to be reborn?” 

“I believe so. It’s normally when you’re back to being five that you’re going to be reborn. That’s how I was the first time.” Grabbing some drinks from the fridge Nana walked over handing him one. “Here you go.” 

Taking a drink Obito grinned. “Yum! Strawberry-watermelon!” 

“There’s more if you want any,” 

\--

“That’s when I was almost late to chunin exam. When we met up Kakashi was being a jerk, but Rin was nice. Anyway we went into the exam fighting against others teams,” Obito had been talking for the last two hours as the they washed the pots and pans. “Then Bam! He leaf hurricaned me in the face!”

\--

“I practiced a lot like this,” Obito did the hand signs for the fire ball jutsu show Nana how he had gotten it down. No one could use any jutsu here. Almost like it was gone completely once you were officially dead. “It took forever but I could finally make a huge ball of fire.”

\--

“Have you ever had ramen?” Obito asked as he sat his back against Nana’s side as she was knitting a few things. “There this one shop that’s the best in the Leaf. I love their menu Now that I think about it I don’t think there’s anything I don’t like from there. Miso pork ramen is the best.” 

“Do you want to want some?” 

“I do! But… we’re kinda dead,” Obito pointed out before gasping. “Wait! The ramen shop guy! Is he dead?! Please say he’s not!”

Laughing she reached over to rub his head. “No, we can go downstairs and put in an order of anything we want, from anywhere, any time and it appears out our counter when we get back.” Standing up she offered his hand with a smile. “Come on, Obito, let go get some miso ramen.”

“Yeah!” Obito cheered jumping up as he held onto her hand pulling Nana out of the penthouse excited. “You never had it right? It’s gonna be the best! We should ask for extra pork! And noodles! We should just order three bowls each!” 

As they left the house Obito continued on to talk about all the things they had on the menu even starting to name off a list of everything they should eat. By the time they to there to order Obito had more than ten items to order. 

“And… Oh! The spring rolls too! You gotta try then Nana, their so good!” Obito grinned as worker typed in the order. He had to stand on the tip of his toes to look over the counter. “Thank you!” 

“Alright, let’s head back up,” Nana leaned down offering her back. “I’ll give you a ride.” 

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to do that,” Obito smiled. “I don’t want to hurt your bones.”

“Obito, we’re dead and I’m nineteen and your five, I promise you that you will not break my bones.” She smiled at him. “Come on, up.”

“Okay!” Jumping onto her back he held out as she stood up. “Wow, I never knew how small I was then I was five. This is kinda high up. So, Nana, we’re you a shinobi?” 

“I was.” 

“Where you a Jonin?” 

“Yep.” 

“Did you fight in the first war?” 

“Yeah,” 

“One-worded answers, come on, Nana, I wanna know!” Whined Obito. “What was it like? Who were you’re teammates? Did you like your sensei?”   
“There was an open meadow inside the Leaf. I used to go there with my friends. We used to play games, sing songs, sometimes we’d make bento boxes to take with us,” 

“What kinds of songs and games?” Obito asked not noticing that she had changed the subject of war. “Was it old-timey games?” 

“Old-timey games?!” She laughed loudly as they walked along. “I should hope everyone still plays tag!” 

Laughing the two of them made their way back to their home. 

\--

“Well?” Obito asked leaning only a few inches away from the side of Nana’s face as she eats her first bite of the ramen. “Do you like it?” 

“I got to say that is the best ramen I’ve ever had.” 

“I told you!” Obito cheered. “Okay, try the pork too!” 

“Alright, alright let me finish this first,” Nana said even though she picked up one eating it nodding smiling. “Mm, it’s really good,”

“Yes!” Sitting down Obito started to eat his own food happily. As they ate he asked questions about Nana, simple things about what life was like when she was little, who were her parents, did she had a pet, simple things. Drinking down the broth of the ramen he set it down sighing happily. “Ahh, that was good. What do we do now, Nana?” 

“Do you playing badminton?”

\--

“Ahhh!” Obito yelled as he hit the birdy hard scoring another point for his team. “I did it! Nana, did you see that?!”

“I saw!” Nana called from where she was sitting watching as the little boy was having a lot of fun winning the match against another boy, nine maybe “Good job!” 

Laughing Obito when to put the racket back onto the side where other rackets hung up. Grabbing some water he rushed over to jump into the waiting arms hugging his Nana tightly feeling really happy he had won the match. 

Hugging him gently Nana’s ran a hand through his hair. “Now, let’s go explore the rest of this place shall we?”

“Yes!” 

\--

Sleep came easily these days. Maybe it was because of where they were, maybe being dead meant you didn’t have to deal with being so tired you wanted to just fall down to sleep anywhere. 

Still laying down in this huge bed that was so soft he would swear that it was made for some rich fancy person Obito flipped over a book. Nana had saved it for each time she had been reborn, three, one was her in an odd place where they had no ninjutsu. What kind of world has no shinobi?

Each night Obito would flip through the book looking at the pictures. Being told that he didn’t have one yet was because this was his first time being reborn. It was exciting. When he died next he’d have both of his lives memories. 

Flipping the page he smiled at one of the wedding pictures his hand roaming over the black and white photo smiling a bit. Great Grandpa has moved on. It was an interesting thing to find out that soulmates where real and when people grew up without ever getting married or finding someone to love it meant that the soulmate had moved on waiting for them on the other side. 

Closing the book he hid it under his pillow with sigh. Shuffling down into his blankets Obito pulled the large comfort up over him feeling warm. Eyes closed with a deep sighing he started to drift off to sleep. 

\--

“Where…?” Obito looked around the room his eyes as h stood there. “What am I doing here…” 

Wasn’t he just in bed? Sleeping. He had looked over the photobook before he had gone to sleep because they both Obito and Nana we’re getting up to go to the movie room. It was a place where they could go see how loved ones or close friends were doing. They were going to see his Grandma who raised him and how she was in her new life. 

Looking around Obito walked around the place when he noticed something in the corner. What was that? Going over he saw a basket there. For a second it confused him as he saw clothes there before it hit him where this place was. 

Those were the clothes he had one when Obito had been crushed by the bolder! Then that meant this place was-! Turning around frantically Obito gasped realizing where he was. This was the underground that Madara had kept him in for years. The cavern was still the same. Fresh dirt would be smelt all around him suddenly along with the water the kept the plants alive. 

No! 

No, there was no way he could be here! He was dead, with Nana, he was going to see Grandma, see mom and dad! There was no way he could be here! 

“Nana?” Obito called out his voice shaking as he spun around trying to figure out where she was. If he had gotten sent here then she must have too. “Nana?! Nana?! Where are you, Nana?!” 

“Shut up, boy.” A voice said from behind him. 

Freezing up Obito started to shake as his hands balled up on his chest. The voice didn’t sound like the old man from the past. It sounded like the one from the war. SLowly looking over his shoulder Obito gulped thickly. 

“Ma...Madara…? No…” Turning around Obito backed away. “No, no, you’re dead! 

Yet they here stood, Madara Uchiha, in full armor, he had no lines that indicated that he was reanimated but looked alive, event eh white of his eyes could be seen. This wasn’t the old man, this was a more terrifying version of the shinobi. 

“I said to shut up,” Madara glared raising his hand to backhand Obito across the hand across the face hard knocking the boy down to the ground as the boy started to sob. “Stop you sniveling! Get up!” 

“N-no!” Obito scrambled scrambling away trying to get away from him. A hand gripped his hair yanking him up to his feet. The hand didn’t let go as Madara started to drag him towards the bed. “NO! Let me go! Please, don’t!”

It was no use. Obito tried to dig his heels into the dirt, his hands trying to pulling the large hand off his head as he dragged along. Trembling Obito started to panic his heart racing as he sobbed vision blurry from the tears. 

“Augh!” He screamed as he was tossed on the bed. Scrambling he tried to get free when he was pinned down. “No! No! Don’t touch me, please! Help! Help me!” 

“No one can help you now.” 

“Stop! No, please don’t!” Obito screamed closing his eyes. “Leave me alone!” 

\--

“Obito, wake up!” 

Eyes snapping open Obito gasped as he bolted up arms and legs swinging fighting someone who wasn’t there when someone grabbed his wrists. Screaming he tried to pull free when someone yelled his name again. 

“Obito!” 

Stopping the world finally coming back into view as he looked at Nana. Blinking a few times he looked down to see it was her hands holding his wrists, meaning she had stopped him from hitting her. 

Looking back up it was in his mind to say that he was sorry. What Obito wanted to do was say it was nothing, just a dream, that everything was fine, that he was going to go back to bed because everything was okay. 

But it wasn’t. 

Nothing was okay. 

“Obito? What’s wrong?” Nana asked moving to rub the inside of his writes looking worried as eh looking into his eyes. “Oh… it’s started… the nightmares of your past.” 

“I… I…” It was all Obito could as fresh tears. “I was…it felt so real. I thought I was back with… with…. Oh Nana!” 

She scooped him up holding him tight in her arms as the small boy cried, screamed, letting out the most painful sorrowful cries she had ever heard. All Nana could do was hold him, rock Obito gently whispering that it was alright to let it all out. 

“It’s alright, I’m here,” Obito could hear her whispering to to him, a soft gentle voice that he latched onto for the comfortable warmth it held. Nana had always been so kind to him here listening his stories, trying any food he could think off, playing games with him. At one point he wondered if this was what it was liked to have a mom. “I’m right here, I got you, Obito, nothing can hurt you now,”

How long Obito cried he couldn't be sure. A few minutes a few hours? However long was unknown. Still here exhausted limp against Nana’s hold he could hear her heartbeat. It was steady bringing a peacefully rythme to his ears. Closing his heavy eyes Obito drifted off. 

\--

Waking up again Obito blinked. Still tired he tried to sit up when he felt an arm over him. Being as small as he was at the moment it was a little heavy rubbing his eyes it took him a minute to realize that Nana had stayed with him. She had tucked them into bed holding him close. 

Smiling he rubbed his eyes carefully slipping off the bed. Going around the penthouse he walked around for a bit to clear his head. It had been so long since he even thought about Madara. 

Walking for a good half hour had relaxed him some. Going back to his room he climbed back into bed pulling the comforter over both him and Nana as he cuddled up back in her arms slowly falling back to sleep.  
\--

“Two cups of chocolate chips,” Obito said as he filled up the measuring cup with the chips pausing, then grinned. “Let’s make it three!” 

“Three it is! Nothing like extra chocolate in cookies,” Nana smiled as they mixed the dough together. “Alright, here take this ice cream scoop and we’ll have perfect round cookies.” 

“Yeah!” Smiled Obito as he took the scoop as Nana held the bowl. A downside to being five again, you had to stand on stools and had to have help, the good part, you cold enjoy being a kid again. After getting the cookies onto the cookie sheet. “All done! Wow, look at all of them, Nana!”

“Cookie and ice cream for dinner then,” She laughed taking the sheet putting it into the oven putting them in before setting the timer. “Alright, what are we doing tonight?” 

“I was thinking,” Obito started as he hopped off the stool walking around to towards the living room. “That we play Just Dance, then we test our singing skills at karaoke!” 

“Sounds like a good idea! You set up the thingy, I’ll get the ice cream out.” 

\--

“You can dance really good.” 

“Thank you, I am pretty good for an old woman.” 

Obito laughed at the joke as they ate their ice cream and cookies in a font made out-out of cushions, sheets, and blankets. All the pillows from the bedrooms. As they ate their sweets for dinner a movie played on the large tv. 

\--

If anyone asked Obito would claim that he and Nana were the best damn singers in the world. They sang at least twenty songs along with pretending they were international superstars who were on a world tour stopping all over, they hid from the paparazzi (Which was hiding behind the couch).

This how Obito spent his days running around playing, laughing, hugging, and spending all his time with Nana. It was the best thing in the world! Having family who loved him made all the difference in the world. 

Even if he was going to be reborn one day, in this moment of time, Obito was pretty sure that this small place making sock puppets with Nana was the best childhood he could ever have.


End file.
